


On Love's Wings

by kitorayasashii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Development, M/M, Rating will change in the future, Relationship Development, fucking monsters man, monster au, soulmate aus, what even, why are so many of them blonde
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitorayasashii/pseuds/kitorayasashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should have known going to a school you've never even heard of was a bad idea. But what were you supposed to do? Living on the campus and away from home would save your dad money in these hard times. If only you had tried to do some research on Téras Academy before going. Hell, you should have looked up what the hell 'téras' translates to! Then maybe you wouldn't be in this mess. It's not even the monsters that make you think that. It's the one claiming you to be his fiancé! </p>
<p>(A soul mate AU is also being used in this. Everyone is born with two different eye colors. Their right eye is their natural eye color and the left is the natural color of their soul mate's. Upon making eye contact and realizing you have each other's eyes, they revert to being a single color.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Téras Academy

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based off of a manga! Not completely, obviously, but I AM using ideas from it. So I'm letting you know that this idea sadly wasn't mine. The manga is called Love Monster if you're interested (though there is some major dubcon and almost noncon happenings). This fanfiction is going to go its own path though, of course! Again, I'm just borrowing ideas from the main story (or something). Any similarities I am saying right now are most likely inspired by the manga. Other than that, it's going to be original work! I hope you guys enjoy it!

  The sun shines down on the lush, green trees of the forest, wind blowing soft. It’s peaceful, quiet, and abandoned save for the animals and a certain person who is struggling to carry some luggage up the hill. This person in all their groaning agony is you. It just so happens that you were mysteriously transferred to a school you didn’t even know existed. Not to mention it’s a private school, which usually is a flashing, neon Vegas sign saying “YOU’RE NOT GOING TO FIT IN!” You really aren’t sure how you got into this school, but here you are trying to find where the hell it is. Seriously. This school is taking the ‘private’ part a little too seriously, and you, John Egbert, are getting fed up with it.

  
  “Why does the school have to be so deep in the forest? Hell! Why is it in a forest to begin with? This is dumb. Why didn’t I just stay at my old school? Ugh, oh yeah. Money problems. I live on campus here and that’ll save Dad a lot of money as far as food and stuff goes. And I’m talking to myself. Great. I’m going to go insane before I even get to the school.” You huff a little and continue to lug your bags up the hill, not sure where to go. There isn’t even a path!

  
  Another half an hour passes and you’ve just about had it. This sucks! Your everything hurts and you’re pretty sure you’re lost. What? The school couldn’t send you a map along with the random letter of acceptance? Geez, when you find it you are going to give the person in charge hell! And by that you mean a good month of nonstop pranks, them being the target. They sort of deserve it! After another twenty minutes pass, you just stop. Nope. You are done.

  
  “That’s it. Fuck this. They can come find me.” And with that, you find a nice little clearing and sit on a rock, looking at the pile that is your crap. Not literally, of course. Since you’ll be living on campus at this school, you had to pack stuff. Sure, you might have over packed a little, but come on! You have out of school clothes (you have to wear a uniform bluh) and pjs in one suitcase, electronics and movies and games in another suitcase, and various things for pranks and stuff in the third! Not to mention various snacks and drinks scattered all in between. Then all your school stuff is stowed away in your backpack, which is unceremoniously dumped into the pile. Wow this feels better.

  
  After a few minutes, you decide you want to lie down and leave your seat on the rock. The grass is soft and honestly pretty nice and comfy. Your hands go behind your head as you stare up at the trees, providing you a nice amount of shade. You’re thankful for that. Your left eye is surprisingly sensitive to light, much to your annoyance. Huh, probably something you should mention. Your right eye is a deep blue color, some people say it’s the color of the ocean, some say it’s sapphire, you say it’s fucking blue get over it. Your other eye though is a bright red. Why? That’s kind of a long story, but you’re pretty sure you have time.

  
  Basically, a long time ago a man had been searching for his soul mate. He searched day and night, and was devoted to finding them. When he was ready to give up, he found a woman who claimed to be some sort of Goddess, saying that she knew just at sight they were meant to be. The man was overjoyed and gladly followed the Goddess, and even bragged to others on how his one true love was someone so high in power. Of course, the other men were furious over this and captured the man, threatening to kill him unless the Goddess gave them lovers of their own. The Goddess said she couldn’t do something so straightforward, but she would do the next best thing. With that, she “blessed” the human race with a chance to find their destined other half. From that day on, every human was born with two eye colors. Their right eye was their natural color, whereas the left was the color of their supposed perfect match. When you and your soul mate make full on eye contact and realize the other person has your eye (not literally though ew) you both end up with both eyes your normal, natural color.

  
  As cool as the thought of celestial beings or monsters being real sounds, you don’t know how to feel about it. Maybe that’s because you’re a little sore over the fact that who the heck has naturally bright red eyes? Not that you care. You’ve dated plenty of girls before. Yeah, the eyes show you who you would be matched to “perfectly,” but that doesn’t mean you’d want to? You like who you like, and no dumb blessing or whatever is going to make you feel any differently!

  
  “Excuse me! Are you Mr. Egbert?” You’re brought back to Earth by the sound of a voice, though you almost didn’t understand what he said thanks to the accent. You look up and see two boys who look a little older than you standing there.

  
  “Hm? Nope. You have the wrong guy. Must be another person with the last name Egbert and wandering around a forest in the middle of nowhere.” One of the guys who looks insanely similar to you cocks his head to the side, clearly a little confused. The one next to him shakes his head and for whatever dumb reason is wearing stupid triangle anime shades.

  
  “We’re from the school. We figured you’d get lost, so we were sent to come get you.” Obviously, it wasn’t Dorito-Face who talked before. So that means Thing 2 (you’re obviously Thing 1) was the one who spoke the first time.

  
  “You sure did land us in quite the pickle! Took us a bit of time to track you, what with the forest and the darned smells mixing together. Muddles up the senses, you know!” Weird accent AND way of speaking. You go Thing 2! Wait. Track?

  
  “Uh. You mean with dogs? Where are they then? I didn’t hear any.” You look around, confused because there aren’t any signs of canine life. Not that you can see, anyways.

  
  “Something like that, chap! Don’t fret over it. The name’s Jake! Pleasure to meet you! This stoic faced bro is my chum Dirk!” Damn. You liked your names for them better.

  
  “Can we just get him back before Dave throws a fit? Do you need help with your bags?” They don’t even give you a chance to THINK of an answer, let alone voice one, before they have your suitcases in their care. Jake snags two and Dirk takes the third, leaving you with your backpack. Either chivalry still lives or these guys are paid way too much. They’re wearing uniforms though so they’re probably students. You decide to wait until you actually know more about them before you make assumptions.

  
  “So. Who is Dave?” You couldn’t help but wonder, the name seeming vaguely familiar. You’re not one hundred percent sure why, but hey. You never know, right?

  
  “You’ll see.” Is the only answer Dirk gives you. The walk is awkward and silent for a good five minutes before Jake decides to break the tension, looking back to shoot you an encouraging smile. You return it, though it’s nowhere near as bright as his, and you realize something.

  
  Both of his eyes are green.

  
  You latch onto the chance for small talk, bringing it up as casually as you can. “Jake, you’ve already found your soul mate?”

  
  Jake blushes at the sudden question cause let’s face it. Nothing about the bringing up of it was casual. Thing 2 (what? you can’t help it) fumbles with his word and you swear you can see Dirk smirking ever so slightly. “Well, you see chap! Um. Oh dear me this is a bit more awkward to talk about than I thought. Basically—“

  
  “Basically, Jake became my boyfriend and he was just so filled with joy he flung himself at me as I was getting out of the shower. This led to him realizing I had a green eye to match his, just like how he had an orange one to match mine. Middle school was a surprisingly good time.” Dirk cuts in, and yeah he’s smirking about as much as Jake is blushing. Which is a lot.

  
  “I did not throw myself at you… I forgot to knock and you didn’t lock the door.” You almost miss that part since Jake mumbled it, but he shrugs it off and grins at you. “Anywho! We’re here!”

  
  You didn’t really have time to laugh at the story since you suddenly became aware of the place that is your new school towering in front of you. Wow. You knew it was supposed to be a K-12 school, but this looks like a little too much! There were five buildings in total, six if you counted the large tower behind one of the less school-looking buildings. According to Jake, those are the male dorms, and the tower belongs to the Student Council President. You wonder if that’s Dave? The building next to the male dormitory has the girls’ rooms. The three larger buildings are the schools, elementary, junior high, and high. They start making their way to the high school building, and you follow closely behind.

  
  You still can’t get over the size of this place. The high school building is about five stories tall, and the biggest place here. Well, save for the tower which is a bit taller than the building. But still! As you follow Dirk and Jake through the halls, you can’t help but wonder if you would find someone here? Someone with red eyes? Hell, Dirk has orange eyes right? That’s even more unnatural than red! Not that you really care. It just would be nice to have your eyes one color. Yeah.

  
  “John, are you even listening?” Oh shit. Dorito Face was trying to talk to you. Oops.

  
  “Wha?”

  
  “That answers my question then. I was trying to say that most people find their partners here. Figured you were wondering. Most people do.”

  
  “Uh, okay? I don’t really care about that, but thanks for the info. Besides, how many red eyed people do you know?” You point at the bright red eye. Hey, orange might be weirder than red, but that doesn’t make it any less common. “I went through middle school being called Pepsi boy among other things not eye related while you two had naked shower bonding time!”

  
  “He was the only one naked!!” Jake interjects, face a blooming rose once again. It’s amazing how red he can get with that tan. Neat. Dirk just snickers and gives you a look that gives you a feeling that you won’t be getting on his bad side anytime soon. Let’s keep it that way. You might be able to hold your own in a fight, but come on. Dirk has like a foot on you in the height department. Granted, you are regrettably pretty small for your age, but your growth spurt is just coming late of course. Watch. By the time you get out of high school you’ll be at least 5’8’’. Better than the measly 5’2’’ you stand at now. Ugh.

  
  “Alright, enough. Dave is gonna want to meet you. And to answer your question from before, I know a few people with red eyes.” Hold on, what? You watch the two walk ahead as you lag behind a little, chewing the insides of your cheeks. A few? How many is a few? Wow. So you actually have a chance, huh? Again, it doesn’t really matter. If you don’t like the person, then some fancy voodoo eye magic isn’t going to change your mind. Still. You’d be a liar to say the thought doesn’t interest you a little… Bluh, whatever! Who cares about soul mates? If you want to love someone and be loved, you want it to because you’re you and they’re them. Not because some dumb deity from who knows when cursed or blessed the human race.

  
  The walk now is dead silent as you enter a long hallway, the only door from what you can see being at the end. Once you’re close enough to read the fanciful gold letters above it, you find out it’s the council room. Dirk knocks once, and promptly barges in. Clearly privacy isn’t a thing here. You make a mental note to always lock the doors if you have a choice. The inside of the council room sort of reminds you of a library. Bookshelves line the wall, and there are desks scattered everywhere, some with computers and some without. At the far end of the room is a larger desk with a more extravagant chair. Is this a student council or some type of rip off of a CEO office of a business?? Hopefully not the latter because this would be a really sad excuse of an office. The chair turns and reveals ANOTHER guy sitting there. How many guys are there in this school?! Thinking back on it, the girls’ dorm WAS pretty small compared to the males’…

  
  “He’s finally here?” Woah. You hate to admit it, but his voice sent a small shiver down your spine. There was a slight Texan drawl to it, and it was rich (can voices be rich or is that just chocolate?). You’re pretty sure he didn’t notice, but at the same you swear you saw a smirk and wait a minute. “Finally here”? Is he trying to insult you?

  
  “Gee whizz, sorry my dad can’t drive faster, your highness. Forgive me for having a father who follows the damn speed limit.” The guy stands up and you see his brow quirk as he steps into the light. This gives you a good chance to look at him. He looks a lot like Dirk in the fact that he’s tall (Dirk still has him beat though) and a little lanky. His hair is a soft blond and just like Dirk, he wears dumb shades. Only they aren’t anime shades, they’re regular aviators.

  
  “Your highness, huh? I wouldn’t mind being called that by you.” A small smirk appears on his face for a second, but reverts back to his dumb stoic poker face (he and Dirk HAVE to be brothers).

  
  “Ha. Don’t get your hopes up.”

  
  “I see you haven’t changed. I’m glad.” Changed? What does he mean by that?

  
  “Dirk, Jake. Go wait with the other students in the auditorium.”

  
  “Right then. See you two later I suppose! What of the luggage though, Dave?” Jake chirps in the last part (you weren’t even aware that was a thing that could be done), motioning to your bags.

  
  “Give them to Karkat. He can take them to John’s room.” And just like that, Dirk and Jake leave the room with your bags (backpack included) and without another word. So this is Dave. That means he’s the president of the council, right? The way those two just listened to him without any hesitation though… What the actual fuck? You’re not sure what kind of guy Dave is, but clearly he has a ton of power. You thought for sure Dirk would at least throw in something. You would have. Then again, you don’t know Dirk that well. He probably isn’t as sassy as he looks. Still.

  
  You look over Dave, almost with distaste. He’s already really high on your list of people to prank. What can you say? The bigger they are, the harder they fall, right? And the harder they fall, the funnier! Not that Dave is big. Just. Tall. So not BIG big. Just. Yeah. Wow what were you doing again? Totally not thinking Dave is a little attractive. You can see him being popular with the girls though. And guys too if they swing that way. Hey, you might not be a homosexual, but that doesn’t mean you should shut down people who are! Cause they’re people too.

  
  “You’re still as absent-minded as ever.” What is with this guy and saying stuff like you two used to be best buds? You look over at him and raise a brow. Dave simply waves off your confusion and shakes his head. He almost looks… disappointed?

  
  “Anyways. Before we head to your welcome party-“

  
  “I get a welcome party?”

  
  “Yes John. You do. We don’t get new students often, since this school is… special. Can I continue, now?”

  
  “Huh? Oh! Yeah, sorry.” What does he mean by special? Like. Special Ed? No, the people you’ve met don’t seem that way. Maybe this is a smart person school? Though, you never took any test to prove you would qualify for a "smart person" school. You guess you’ll find out.

  
  “Right. As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me,” There’s a hint of playfulness in his tone. “You need to wear your uniform to the welcoming ceremony.” Suddenly Dave is gone. Just, not there. He vanished and left you wondering what the hell just happened. Then just as fast as he left, he’s back in the spot, holding up a uniform. Yeah, that’s totally normal.

  
  The uniform is simple enough. White button down, black slacks, and a forest green tie. You take it and look around. Hey, he said you need to wear it for the ceremony and it looks like there aren't any other rooms other than this one. So you change into the uniform quickly, silently wishing Dave would at least turn around. Sure, you’re both guys, but it doesn’t make the fact that it feels like he’s staring at you any less weird. You might not be able to see the guy’s eyes, but you know when you’re being stared at. Not that you can blame him for checking you out. You’re pretty good looking, you can’t deny.

  
  “Cool. Let’s go. We don’t want to keep everyone waiting.” The smirk is back on his lips as he exits the room and fucking hell you can practically hear the little ‘nyoom’ as he walks down the hallway. He’s not running or anything, he just walks really fast. That just makes it funnier that you can easily pass him without breaking your own nerdy way of striding. You’ve always been fast. Like. Fast as the wind during a hurricane, you swear. You wonder if this school has a track team you’d be able to join. You had a lot of fun at your last one. A lot of sports teams involving running wanted you to join just for the fact that you seem to be inhumanly fast. You’re not sure why, but it doesn’t really matter. It’s not like you have weird powers or something! That’d be ridiculous (and really fucking cool).

  
  “God damnit, John. Slow down. Going faster than a fucking cheetah on cat nip. It’s fuckin’ mating season and you’re rushing to all the feline babes before you get stuck with the anthill again. Those fine asses aren’t going anywhere, man. Tone down the pace.”

  
  “Pfft! That made no sense! You’re such a dumbass.” You can’t help but laugh as you slowly even your pace out with Dave’s, grinning. Dave seems to relax for whatever reason, and he even offers you a small smile.

  
  “Yes it did. You just don’t speak Stridese.” You can only assume that that was a reference to Dave’s last name. What a dweeb! You’d ask, but Dave is suddenly gone again, appearing up ahead. Okay, really. How the shit does he do that???

  
  “In here.” He opens a door and you can hear a chorus of excited voices as Dave motions you over. Slowly, you approach the door and peek into the room, your gaze being greeted by a bunch of smiling faces.

  
  "Wow!”

  
  “It’s him!”

  
  “He’s really here!”

  
  “Is he really a…?”

  
  “Sh! You’ll scare him!”

  
  You’re bombarded with hoard of voices and shouts of “hello!” and other greetings, as well as waves. You’re so busy smiling like a goofball and waving back and returning the hellos that you don’t notice Dave trying to usher you forward. You DO notice, however, him suddenly picking you up. He could have had the decency to do something like over the shoulder or just a normal pick up. But no. He went with fucking bridal style.

  
  “Wha- Dave- Holy hell! Put me down!”

  
  “No can do, bro. This is hella important for one of my next announcements. Plus, you wouldn’t get that sweet ass in gear. You forced my hand and the other one joined the fuck in to pick you up and out of the way.” Ugh, you wish he would actually make sense when talking!

  
  Dave makes his way to the stage which has a big chair on it, and he sits down, holding you in his lap. Uh. Excuse you! Before you can give the insufferable prick a piece of your mind, said prick clears his throat.

  
  “Ladies and gentleman and all you in between cause I’m not some judgmental dickhole.” As he talks, the room goes silent, save for a few giggles here and there. You’re pretty sure you see a few girls and guys alike swooning. You also notice some jealous glares. Jeez! It’s not like you asked to sit here! You would gladly stand up if you could.

  
  “As you know, John is a new student, and a special one at that.” Excuse you? “There are two things you need to know.” And now your eyes are playing tricks on you. The faces of the students look like they’re changing and becoming less and less… human?

  
  “One. He is not like us, but you all knew that.” A non-faltering smirk is on Dave’s face, and his grip on you tightens. Were his nails always this sharp? “He is ‘human.’”

  
  What.

  
  You rub your eyes and look over the crowd. No. Your eyes weren’t playing tricks. Suddenly everyone looks… monster-like. Holy shit. Are they not human? You’re seriously attending some kind of school for monsters? That would explain why the place is so hard to find... Wait no John focus. Monsters and shit are real. You're going to school with them. You're the only human from the sounds of things. Oh God... This is so cool!

  
  “And two.” You can hear the smugness in Dave’s voice now. “He’s my fiancé. Off limits.” All of a sudden you feel your head being turned and lips against you own. You go stiff and your eyes widen. For multiple reasons really. One, you’re being kissed by a fucking guy you just met today who is claiming you to be his betrothed?? Like. What the fuck? Two. You kind of don’t mind, which freaks you out. And three. Two large, glossy black wings are extending from Dave’s back. He’s being kissed by someone half chicken.

  
  Dave pulls away and smirks, licking his lips. “Not chicken. Crow.” Great. The chicken reads minds.

  
  “Welcome to Téras Academy. You now go to a school for monsters.”


	2. School Just Got Weirder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halfway through the day and you aren't sure you love this school or hate it, but you know one thing for sure. You're going to enjoy this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it took so long! I got writer's block for awhile there. Also, sorry it's so long! The second half of John's school day will be in Chapter 3. If you guys ever have comments or suggestions or anything really, feel free to shoot me an ask on tumblr ( 0nevermoreraven0 )!

You hate to admit it, so you won’t. You totally didn’t possibly faint last night from all the shock and excitement. Nope. Not you! Must have been a different John Egbert with blue and red eyes. Cause you know there are TONS of those! But yeah. Totally NOT you that did that last night.

Okay, so maybe it was.

The last thing you remember from the previous day is that you found out your new school is for things you never knew really existed. Now, that was the excitement part. You are totally okay with monsters being a thing so long as they leave your drinks that look like any type of bodily fluid alone. Plus, they seem nice enough! They were all waving and smiling at you. You think. Anyways, as far as shock goes, well, that’s thanks to Dave. Now, there are probably a lot of people who would love being kissed by a guy like that and being engaged to him, but guess what? You aren’t in that group. Hell, you’re not sure if you were more shocked or mad.  


No. You have decided to not think about him. Who does he think he is?! Saying crap like you both are, what, to be married?? What is this? Not whatever the hell he thinks it is, that’s for sure! And why exactly did he have to throw in a kiss to the mess? You can’t say you care since it was just a kiss and you’ve kissed your old girlfriends but they didn’t usually do it randomly in front of a group of strangers. Ugh. Seriously, though. You’re sixteen! You can’t be bothered to think about things like being engaged. Ah! Stop thinking that! You aren’t getting married to a guy! And even if you did, because who knows what can happen, it sure won’t be a prick like him.  


Now then. Where exactly are you? You sit up and rub your eyes, yawning as you look around sleepily. You’re in a bed, you know that much. Maybe after the fainting incident, which totally didn’t involve you, you were taken to your dorm? Seems like that’s the case. Where else would they take you after staying fully conscious after everything that happened?  


“Dude, go back to sleep. It’s like… I don’t know. Not time to fucking be awake.” You’re suddenly pulled back down into bed with a surprised yelp. Who the hell?! It takes a minute for your eyes to adjust, but once they do you look for a face and—seriously? Lying next to you is none other than Dave. The King of Douchebags himself! You’d be honored if you weren’t still a little steamed at the guy. Not!!!  


“Okay so why am I in your bed? Or are you in my bed? Bluh! Why are we in bed together?!” You would sit up again, but wow Dave has a strong hold on you, pulling you against his chest. This feels… a little nostalgic? That might explain why you haven’t punched the guy yet. This is almost calming… Wait a minute; you’re busy being ticked at the jerk.  


“Good God, John. Just. Shh. You were perfectly fine while you were asleep. Hell, you were even cuddling up to me. Shit was so cute I couldn't just move you away. That’d be like seeing a little stray kitten that instantly loves you and tries to cuddle and rub against your leg. You ignore that shit and keep going, you’re instantly a jackass. Did you want me to be a jackass, John? Of course you don’t. Now go back to sleep and go Cuddle Monster status again. We have a few more hours of freedom still.” He pulls the covers up over you both and you open your mouth to protest when what he said clicks. A few more hours of freedom? As in until school? School being a place filled with monsters and you possibly being the only human?  


“…Fine. But when we wake up I want answers and my own damn bed.”  


“I’m hurt. But for the sake of my beauty sleep I’ll agree.”  


“Heh, what beauty?” You shut up after being hit with a pillow. Maybe Dave isn’t THAT bad. You’ll just have to see. You do feel a little bad for judging, but hey! Can you be blamed? For now though, you let yourself drift off again. You’re going to need all your energy for the shit storm that might be coming your way.  


When you open your eyes you’re in an abandoned park, lost, confused, and scared. Where is Dad? You want to cry, but you can’t. Not because boys can’t cry, because they totally can and it doesn’t make them any more or less of a man, but because you just don’t want to. Crying normally makes people worry and you don’t want that. You like being the dependable one that cheers people up! That’s how you like it.  


You decide to push down your negative feelings, sniffling slightly as you wander around, trying to find your dad. Soon minutes turn to hours and you’re just so scared by now. Why are there no other kids or parents? This doesn’t make sense. How did you even get here? You don’t remember dad bringing you here. You eventually make your way to the empty playground, sitting on a swing, looking around hopelessly.  


“Don’t cry, John.. Seriously… No crying. You can’t.”  


"Why not?" You jump a little and turn to stare at a little boy next to you. He looks around eight, with light blond hair and his left eye is covered by a cotton patch. His right eye is a burning red like your left, but you pass the thought off in favor of answering him.  


“Because I can’t! I want to be strong and manly, like my dad! Plus, he gets worried when I cry and he has a lot of troubles so I don’t want to add to them. I want to help him with them!”  


The kid purses his lips and looks at you confused. “That’s dumb. If you hold it in and bottle it up, isn’t it obvious? That just worries people more.”  


“It does not!”  


“Yeah it does.”  


“I don’t care! You’re just a kid, so what do you know?” You cross your arms, huffing a bit. Whether it's because you know the kid is right or because of something else, you don't know.  


“You’re calling me a kid? You look younger than me.” Jerkface McRedeye rolls said red eye, looking you over.  


“So what?”  


“How old are you?”  


“None of your business and a half.” A smirk tugs at your lips from what you think is a pretty funny and great answer.  


“Aren’t you funny.” Duh.  


“I know I am.”  


“Not being able to cry is still dumb.”  


“Who cares what you think! I still won’t.”  


“Well, that’s how you roll then. I guess it’s fine.” He shrugs and you nod in approval. Yes. That IS how you roll!   


You stare at him as he starts to swing. He’s weird, but the company comforts you a little. You start to swing with him, glancing over now and then. He eventually notices, quirking a brow. “What?”  


“Why do you have your eye covered up? Did it get hurt?”  


“No. It’s because humans were sort of cursed and sort of blessed. We have different eye colors because of the Goddess.”  


“My dad told me that story!”  


“Of course he did. But I keep it covered because I don’t want someone to love me because of some dumb Goddess’ spell or whatever... And it makes me look cooler.” Aka the true reason probably.  


“Pf. You’re weird.” You smile a little. “But I agree with that! I think that's better than what I thought before.”  


“What were you thinking before?”  


“That I would marry the person who had my eye. My dad always told me if I did I would be happy for sure, but that’s dumb so I won’t do it!”  


“Hell yeah, fight the power. Did your dad marry who had his eye then?”  


You shake your head and shrug. “I don’t know. I never knew my mom. Dad doesn’t talk about her. When I try to bring her up he looks kind of… sad and old. Really old. It’s kind of weird.”  


“Well that’s a fucking shame.”  


You ignore the fact that he just swore. Bad random stranger who you should probably not be talking to even though he’s like a year older than you. You’re about to say something when you hear a worried voice calling your name and you look and see your dad running over. “Oh! That’s my dad! I have to go now, but can we meet again later?”  


“Yeah, I’d like that, John.”  


“How did you know my—“ Black feathers suddenly swirl around you and you sit bolt upright in bed in a cold sweat, Dave’s alarm clock blaring.  


Oh hey, an alarm clock. When did that get there? According to it, it’s about 6 AM, and it looks like Dave is out of bed. Maybe for awhile seeing as his spot isn’t warm. You take this chance to look around the room. It’s definitely not your room. It’s messy and cluttered. Magazines cover the floor, shitty selfies and band posters are hung up on the walls and there’s a desk with a computer. On the other side of the room there’s a turntable set thing. So he’s a DJ or something? Next to the bed is a big-ish dresser, which is what the clock is on. Well, other than the mess, the walls are plain white and the carpet is just as plain but it’s mostly covered up by a huge rug that’s a sort of dark red. You reach out with a foot to run your toes along it cautiously and you’re pleased to feel that it’s surprisingly soft. Once you ignore the mess, it’s a nice place! You also notice all your luggage is set neatly by a door. There’s one other door that you can see and as soon as you look away to your luggage again, you hear it open.  


“Shower is open if you want to take one now.” You look over at Dave who came out of what is obviously the bathroom. He’s wearing boxers (they have broken record on them, what a nerd), and his towel is around his neck. His hair is still wet, clinging to his skin and… shades?  


“You shower with your shades on?”  


“Yes, John. Of fucking course I do. I just hop in butt naked except for them. They need to get clean too. Hell, my dick gets a pair too. Gotta look sick as fuck even in the shower, bro.”  


“Okay!! I get it! Sheesh! I’m taking one.” You roll your eyes and go to grab your toothbrush and other needed things from your bags.  


“So why isn’t my stuff in my dorm?”  


“This IS your dorm.”  


“Then where do I sleep? Because I’ll be roommates with you, but the bed sharing thing? Yeah that isn’t going to be a nightly thing.”  


“Sadly, the bed isn’t yours. That’s mine. Your room is that one.” He gestures to the door you and your luggage are next to (how did you not notice that). Oh, good. You smile and nod as you rummage through your luggage. Oh crap.  


“What happened to my uniform?”  


“You’re still wearing it. I didn’t want to change you even though you changed in front of me yesterday. Can’t undress you without taking you out to dinner first, right?” He smirks and you scoff.  


“Right. But what am I going to do? I can’t wear something I slept in! Not on the first day anyways.”  


“You take your shower and I’ll get you a clean uniform. Sound good?”  


“Yeah, thanks. Also, if I have a room, why did we share a bed?”  


“You fainted, John. I wasn’t about to carry your ass the extra length when I was tired from planning a bunch of shit that had to be scrapped thanks to you trying out for the role of Sleeping Beauty. Oh, by the way, you got the part.” You feel like he rolled his eyes, so you return the gesture and end the conversation by entering the bathroom.  


The bathroom is pretty similar to the one you have at home and you’re a little sad that you didn’t wake up earlier so that you could maybe take a bath (hey, they’re nice!). Oh well! You take a nice shower and brush your teeth. While you finish drying off, someone knocks on the door and you secure your towel around your waist. “What?”  


“Got you the uniform. Also, you took a fucking half hour long shower. We have fifteen minutes before school so hurry it up.” The door opens just enough for Dave to slip the neatly folded up uniform to you which you take and change into once the door closes. You fix the tie and decide that taming your hair would be a pointless battle like always, so you leave it in the natural state it refuses to leave.  


“You ready to go now?”  


“I don’t have any school supplies ready!”  


“You won’t need them. Now come on, I don’t want to be late because you had to take extra time to pamper yourself.”  


You shake your head and look around. “Where’s the door to leave?”  


“There isn’t. We take the window.” Wow how did you not notice the huge window before? You step closer and once Dave leaves your peripheral vision you notice some black feathers here and there. You look back and jeez there are the wings. You almost forgot that Dave's a chicken. "And for the last time I'm a crow." Oh yeah, mind reading chicken. Fun.  


“Window. Right. One problem with that. I can’t fly.”  


Dave looks at you, clearly confused. “You can’t? Since when?”  


You can’t help but laugh. “Since when?? Um, since forever? I’m a human, numbnuts, remember?”  


Woah hold on what was that face for? Dave almost looked… well, it was sort of a mix of hurt and maybe even anger?  


“Whatever. Then hold onto me. Otherwise you get to miss your first day.”  


“What?!” You look out the window when Dave opens it and yeah this looks like the tower you saw yesterday. First Sleeping Beauty, now Rapunzel. You’re just on a roll, aren’t you? Princess Egbert. Fucking hell.  


“You coming?”  


“Ugh! Yes, yeah I am.” You slowly move over to Dave and look him over. How are you supposed to hold onto him exactly? Apparently the Winged Wonder got tired of waiting and just hoisted you up bridal style. You’d complain, but let’s face it. You weren’t exactly giving any ideas. He jumps out the window and you hold onto his shoulders, smiling a little. You’ve always loved the thought of flying. It feels nice, the wind gently blowing across your face. Well, it’s only gently because Dave is more or less gliding down.  


Once he touches ground, you jump out of his arms because wow look at all the students. You aren’t about to be caught held like that after yesterday’s fiasco. You really need to stop thinking about yesterday. So you do.  


If only it were that easy. That’s what you would normally think, but it’s surprisingly easy to forget about the bullshit that went down yesterday when you’re being stared at by various people and wait a minute is everyone wearing an eye patch of some sort over their left eye?  


“Oh. Did I forget to mention? We’re supposed to always have our ‘partner eye’ covered. Keeps people focused so that they aren’t looking around at everyone else.”  


NOW he tells you. God you think you might hate Dave. Just a little. “Where do I get one? Cause sorry to say, but the stupid list of supplies didn’t mention anything about covering up my dumb red eye.”  


“Well, your fault for accepting the invitation to the school.” His muscles tense a little and he regards you quietly, almost like he’s disappointed. “So you think that eye is dumb, huh?”  


What the heck is he getting bent out of shape over it for? “Well, no. I mean, it’s super cool but dude seriously. I’ve met like one person with red eyes once and that was a long time ago. I was a kid and I don’t even remember their name or face.” You shrug and did Dave just smile a little? What is with this guy?  


“Let’s just get to class. We have science together first thing, and I’m sure Ms. Lalonde will gladly help you out.” With that, Dave turns and walks off to the building, his wings pulled against his back. You follow after him because you’re honestly so lost. This school is huge and literally proving that everything you thought was fake is real. Wait. Does that mean the teacher is a monster too? You wonder what she might be. Science, right? What if she’s like. A Frankenstein’s monster type thing? That would be fucking awesome!  


“Dude you wanna slow down? Talk about the dog walking the owner.” Huh? You snap out of your little daydream and look back, realizing you must have started power walking? What can you say? You’re looking forward to this school day. You wait for Dave and he leads you down another hall and he walks into a classroom and you peek your head in. No students are in yet. Just you, Dave, and a tall- wow she’s pretty.  


Ms. Lalonde is damn close to supermodel status if she isn’t there already. She’s tall with light blonde hair, and she spots you and her black lips spread into a wide smile, two bright pink eyes gleaming happily.  


“So this is our new student? Aren’t you just the cootest—cutest.” She giggles and is she okay? She talks kind of funny, almost as if she’s under the influence. You look her over again. She’s wearing a long lab coat and black pants underneath, paired with heels. Honestly… looking at her more closely she looks a lot like… Dave?  


“Yo, mom. This is John. He needs some serious eye coverage. Might blind people with the radiance of that eye of his.” No. Fucking. Way. Dave has a fucking milf of a mom. Wow that sounded weird in your head. Dave gives you a look and ok if he doesn't stay out of your head you might just punch him.  


“Oh really now? Well, lemme just..” She goes to her desk which is covered with tubes and vials filled with liquids. It takes her a second but she fishes a small cotton patch out of one of the drawers. “Here ya go hun!”  


You take the patch and put it over your red eye, blinking a little. “Just going to say now that this is stupid. People will still look at other people’s eyes to see if their eye matches the one they have covered.”  


Dave just stares at you as if to say ‘thank you captain obvious, you have saved the day once again with your insanely obvious bullshit realizations.’ How did you get that without being able to see his eyes? Easy. His eyebrows and face muscles just kind of give it away. Huh. Since when were you able to read him like a book?  


“Don’t give me that look. I have a point.” You just roll your eyes and look at Ms. Lalonde who decided to fiddle with some of the liquids. “Anyways, where do I sit, Ms. Lalonde?”  


She looks up at you, a little surprised and she just shrugs. “Anywhere you wanna sit, Johnny boy. Knock yerself out!” Well alright then. He just looks around and sits in a desk more in the middle of the classroom. Hey, he respects Ms. Lalonde and all since teaching is some hard stuff to do, but seeing how she’s handling those liquids (maybe chemicals), well, you’re not sure you want to be in the first couple of rows. Dave takes a seat next to you and you glance at him, quirking a brow.  


“Do you have to follow me around like a puppy? Who’s the dog now?”  


“What? A guy can’t sit next to his bro who happens to be his fiancé?”  


Oh yeah.  


That’s a thing.  


“We aren’t fiancés, holy crap! We just met like yesterday!”  


Dave looks taken aback by that and he… scowls? Well, whatever. He dropped it and looked over to the window. Well now it’s awkward. Where are the students? He looks at the clock on the wall. Ten to eight. Damnit. It’s too quiet. Come on, John. Small talk.  


“So, Ms. Lalonde. Are you a… you know?” Hey, it’s a valid question. She looks completely normal. She just laughs, looking at you sympathetically. What? Did he ask a weird question?  


“John, you don’t just ask people what they are. Rude, man.” Well Dave is back to his douche self. Yay.  


“Davey it’s coolio. Jus’ a question right? I’m not a human, though, no. I’m sort of a funny case. I got a lot of monster heritage, sure, but I don’t have any neato characteristics like my girls or my boys.” As if to prove her point, Dave’s wings unfurl and wow how do you keep forgetting about those? Seriously. One second they’re not there (as far as you're concerned), then bam. Hello tsunami of feathers.  


“Good job, birdbrain. You get a showoff reward. Does Polly want a cracker?” You smirk at your own teasing and Dave just returns the smirk.  


“You know it. All the fucking crackers, bro. I’m one pretty bird.” And the wings are back to pressing against Dave's back and you’re slightly annoyed over the fact that you can’t get any fun reactions out of him. Just those weird, well, Davey reactions.  


“ANYWAYS, I got some tricks but I’m mostly just good with mixing things and stuff. Kinda like a mad scientist!”  


“And she can mix a mean drink. Sometimes literally.”  


“Davey hush.”  


Yeah you’re lost. You just endure the next five minutes in silence, almost groaning with relief when the bell rings. Honestly, so far things are just like a normal school day. Until the students start coming into class. There are some crazy looking people. One girl has a fucking cat tail and ears. Great. Now your life is a Japanese anime. Another girl comes in and looks like she’s… glowing? And you definitely notice the fangs. Wow okay. But damn is she dressed to kill. Some people look pretty normal too. One person though definitely catches your eye.  


Alright. You don’t like to stare at people like a dumbass, but that’s exactly what you’re doing. You can practically feel Dave’s eyes burning holes in you, but you don’t even care. The girl walks into class just before the late bell rings and she fist bumps Ms. Lalonde, saying something about making it on time this time. She’s wearing a hat and the pinkest pair of sunglasses you have ever seen, but they conceal her eyes so there’s that. She’s also wearing a white shirt covered with a black jacket, a pink miniskirt, black leggings, and white and pink converse sneakers. She has black lipstick on like Ms. Lalonde so you can only assume that she’s also related to her. You guess that’s her daughter.  


“Roxy, no hats. You know this by now, girlie.” Ms. Lalonde scolds, but yeah you definitely hear the hint of motherliness. Though, she really should be telling Roxy about the uniform issue since that is definitely not what all the other girls are wearing.  


Roxy giggles and lets out a prolonged ‘fiiiiiine!’ and pulls the hat off and- holy fucking shit.  


Snakes. She doesn’t have hair, she has snakes. They’re the same color as Dave’s hair but lighter it looks like and they’re… purring? Not hissing, fucking purring. You're not sure if you're staring at her out of shock or awe by now. She takes a seat in the front row, a couple seats away from you. You… honestly can’t take your eyes off her until Dave gently kicks your leg. You snap out of your trance and look at him, hissing ‘what?’ under your breath.  


“In case you haven’t guessed, that’s my sister. Don’t get any ideas.”  


“Dave I want to get to know your sister.”  


“Goddess damnit, John. No.”  


“Hey, I’m allowed to make friends.” You smirk and hush when Ms. Lalonde stands up to start teaching.  


You have no idea what she’s talking about. All this is new to you, and honestly? It just gets worse as each minute goes by. Dave makes sure that you don’t manage to do more than introduce yourself to Roxy. She seems really nice though! You definitely make plans to try talking to her again later, but for now it’s time for class two. History.  


Once again, you’re totally lost. You don’t know anything about everything that’s talked about and the only class you did remotely well in was math. That’s it. You still have to go through Gym and… Ancient Egyptian?? Great. According to Dave, that’s a language class. You’re so boned.  


For now, you decide to spend your lunch trying to get caught up. You go to the library and check out a few books to help you out. Once that’s done, you eventually find your way to the cafeteria and thank God. The food is normal food, and it looks way better than the crap they fed you at your old school. You grab some stuff and then decide to eat outside. There are no open tables in the cafeteria, and Dave apparently had to go to a student council meeting so you're on your own. You almost miss him. Almost.  


You find a place to sit outside and read one of the books while you eat. You’re almost finished when you hear… scuttling? You look up and around and see the upper half of a girl on the other side of a small brick wall. She’s definitely looking at you.  


“Um. Can I help you?” She just grins a fanged grin, her blue eye sparkling behind her weird glasses. One of them is blacked out it looks like. Or maybe it’s just a sunglass lense? Weird.  


“Maaaaaaaaybe. You’re the new guy right? The human?”  


“No. That’s definitely not me. You’re thinking of some other human.”  


The girl doesn’t seem to appreciate the sass, but at the same time respects it. She’s wearing a blue denim jacket over a black shirt. Apparently the uniform policy isn't taken too seriously. Her hair is long and a darker blonde color with blue streaks in it. She leans on the wall and motions for you to come over. You slowly stand and come closer because hey what's she going to do? Kill you? Ok that actually is a possibility John what have you done you dumbass. “What?”  


“I want to make you a proposition.”  


“A what now??”  


“You heard me. Look, I have a good sense for certain things. You’re special. I can feel it.”  


“Okay, cool. Good for you. And?” You aren’t sure how you feel about this girl. She’s pretty but she just gives off dangerous vibes and you don’t like it. It also doesn’t help that she’s looking you over as if thinking you would taste great medium rare.  


“Look. It’s easy. You do what I say, and you’ll survive life at this school. See? Simple.”  


Oh great. She’s that kind of person.  


“Riiight. You seem cool and all, but I think I’ll be fine.”  


“Pf. We’ll see about that, Joooooooohn. You’d be surprised how… difficult things can be here.”  


“And you’d be surprised how well I can handle that kind of stuff.”  


“Okay seriously? I’m trying to be nice here.” If this is her being nice then you can only imagine her mad. Note to self: don't piss off this girl.  


“If you wanted to be my friend, all you needed to do was ask you know.”  


“Ugh, fiiiiiiiine!!!!!!!! I like the sound of ally better, but you humans are so fucking hard to please.”  


“Wow. Talk about rude. Also, how do you know my name? Then again. Everyone knows. Tch. Am I allowed to know yours or do I need to find out through mystical ways?”  


“Ha! I just have connections, and now you have me so I’ll be your connection. My name is Vriska.”  


“Well, nice to meet you, Vriiiiiiiiska. I guess.”  


She just grins, nodding. “You learn fast.” The bell for class rings and she rolls her eye. “We can meet here after school, got it? Don’t flake out on me or else. Now that we're allies, we have things to talk about.”  


“So scared. But alright.” You just laugh. She seems really weird and kind of bitchy in a way, but maybe not that bad. She walks off and what the hell? There’s that scuttling again. You peek over the wall and—Vriska’s lower half is. She’s. She’s half spider? Alright now things are just getting a little TOO weird. But you do kind of know one thing.  


You’re going to enjoy this year and hopefully the future years you’re here. Weird spider bodied and snake haired girls and weird student council presidents be damned.


End file.
